


Beetlefuck

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, I'm a serious writer I swear, I'm so sorry, It may be crack but yall have no place here, Just pure crack, Maybe some meth too, Murder warning?, No Plot, Other, Still no beetlebabes, Vine reference, beetlebabes dni, drowning?, idk - Freeform, idk man, no story, sheer crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Sis looked like Elle Woods
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Beetlefuck

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know what this is

"Hey, Beetlefuck" Lydia called as she stepped out onto the roof. Said demon man was sunbathing in the light rain, because that's how sunbathing works here, got it? Good. Anyways, he sat up as he heard the brat's voice call out for him. He glared at her once she came into view, only to end up staring at her in shock.

Her hair was blonde. Blonde, for fuck sake. Sis looked like Elle Woods, but depressed and with shorter hair. And no dog. Okay, maybe she didn't look like Elle Woods. BJ just gave her a puzzled look. Lydia grinned in reply to his look.

"My hair is naturally blonde, I dyed it black, I got bored, now it's blonde again" She said before slouching down next to BJ. Yes, she's also sunbathing in the rain, fuck off. 

"Why the change back?" BJ asked, laying back down. His hair was absorbing all the rain. Once he stood up, his head would be like a watering can. Lydia shrugged the best that she could while laying down.

"Why the fuck not?" She replied. BJ used some of his powers do make it rain heavier over her, soaking her in meer seconds. She sat up quickly and spat some of the rain towards him.

"I could have drowned. You could have killed me, you asshole" She pouted at him. He grinned up at her.

"And you stabbed me and gave me a minute of life. Now shut up and go make me a sandwich" She kicked him in the head gently.

"Go back to sleep, and starve!"


End file.
